


Vicious Cruelty and Loving Death (while She the lady dances by)

by zephalien



Series: the audacious human love [6]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Murder Husbands, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: Julia isn't in this but it is about her.Please be gentle with yourselves.





	Vicious Cruelty and Loving Death (while She the lady dances by)

A retelling of a space cowboy:  
Vicious and desperate the twisted man cries out  
You surely died.  
Because did he not kill me himself?  
No. He trusted a woman's hands.  
Fool.  
She couldn't.  
wouldn't.  
She and I and you and love and horrible death and cruelty.  
It's too many things to be involved with one another.  
I died. The cowboy bleeds.  
Vicious angel of destruction pleads and screams and rages on unchecked while I lay broken.  
The woman she slips and slides away and around and under.  
Her perfect graceful dance just quick enough.  
Just fast enough to avert both me and you.  
Hilarious thing. And I watched her dancing. I learned the moves.  
And came back for You.  
Vicious spits and speaks.  
You are dead. You were murdered.  
He speaks only truth as he is wont to do.  
But ha!  
A cowboy? Killed by merely blood?  
Not possible.  
To die you must accept dying. I can be killed over and over. I've done so myself.  
And The Cowboy Returns For Vicious Lover.  
The heat death of the south is beating a drum in my heart and I look at you the same animal as me but cold and dead with rage.  
And My Rage Laughs  
Sparkles.  
Moves and Dances.  
Just like She.  
And nothing like it.  
I'm a clumsy immitation. A lover. A reader.  
Desperate stupid masculine longing.  
And so I came back for you.  
I bled all that blood away  
I say and spit bloody at you.  
Your move. My eyes say.  
Vicious Fury Rage Blame Shame Hate  
THEN WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?  
He demands.  
Oh, failure king. Too cruel to reign supreme.  
Eat my shorts, idiot bastard man.  
I refuse to play.  
The game endeth now.  
We both die.  
(I might yet live)  
(We have to wait and see.)


End file.
